wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Kometa (Schulz)
1 Koniec zimy stał tego roku pod znakiem szczególnie pomyślnej koniunktury astronomicznej. Kolorowe wróżby kalendarza zakwitały czerwono w śniegu na rubieży poranków. Od pałającej czerwieni niedziel i świąt padał odblask na pól tygodnia i paliły się dni te na zimno fałszywym i słomianym ogniem, złudzone serca biły przez chwilę żywiej olśnione tą zwiastującą czerwienią, która nic nie zwiastowała i była tylko przedwczesnym alarmem, kolorową blagą kalendarzową, namalowaną jaskrawym cynobrem na okładce tygodnia. Począwszy od Trzech Króli przesiadywaliśmy noc w noc nad białą paradą stołu lśniącego od lichtarzy i sreber, układając bez końca pasjanse. Z godziny na godzinę noc za oknem stawała się jaśniejsza, lukrowana cała i lśniąca, pełna kiełkujących bez końca migdałów i cukrów. Księżyc, niewyczerpany transformista, cały pogrążony w swych późnych praktykach księżycowych, odprawiał kolejno swe fazy, coraz jaśniejsze i jaśniejsze, wykładał się wszystkimi figurami preferansa, dublował we wszystkich kolorach. Już za dnia stał często na boku, zawczasu gotowy, mosiężny i bez blasku – melancholijny walet ze swą świecącą żołędzia – i czekał na swoją kolej. Tymczasem całe nieba baranków przechodziły przez jego samotny profil cichą i białą, rozległą wędrówką, ledwo go zakrywając mieniącą się, rybią łuską z perłowej macicy, w którą ścinał się pod wieczór kolorowy firmament. Potem już dni kartkowały się pusto. Wicher przelatywał z hukiem nad dachami, wydmuchiwał wystygłe kominy aż do dna, budował nad miastem imaginatywne rusztowania i piętra i rozwalał te dudniące, napowietrzne budowle, z łomotem krokwi i belek. Czasami wybuchał na dalekim przedmieściu pożar. Kominiarze zbiegali miasto na wysokości dachów i galeryjek pod niebem grynszpanowym i rozdartym. Przeprawiając się z połaci na połać, u cypli i chorągiewek miasta śnili w tej napowietrznej perspektywie, że wicher otwiera im na chwilę wieka dachów nad alkowami dziewcząt i zatrzaskuje je wnet z powrotem nad wielką wzburzonąksięgą miasta – oszołamiającą lekturą na wiele dni i nocy. Potem wichry zmęczyły się i ustały. W oknie sklepowym subiekci wywiesili wiosenne materiały, i od miękkich kolorów wełny złagodniała wnet aura, zabarwiła się lawendą, zakwitła bladą rezedą. Śnieg skurczył się, sfałdował w niemowlęce runo, wsiąknął na sucho w powietrze, wypity przez kobaltowe powiewy, wchłonięty z powrotem przez rozległe i wklęsłe niebo bez słońca i bez obłoków. Gdzieniegdzie zakwitły już w mieszkaniach oleandry, otwierano okna i bezmyślne ćwierkanie wróbli napełniało pokój w tępej zadumie dnia błękitnego. Nad czystymi placami zbiegały się na chwilę gwałtowne starcia ziemb, gilów i sikorek z przeraźliwym kwileniem – i pierzchały na wszystkie strony zmiecione przez powiew, wymazane, unicestwione w pustym błękicie. Przez chwilę pozostawały po nich w oku kolorowe cętki – garść confetti rzuconych na oślep w jasną przestrzeń – i topniały na dnie oka w neutralnym lazurze. Zaczął się przedwczesny sezon wiosenny. Koncypienci adwokaccy nosili wąsiki podkręcone spiralnie do góry, wysokie, sztywne kołnierzyki, i byli wzorem elegancji i szyku. W dni podmyte wichurą jak powodzią, gdy wicher niósł się z hukiem wysoko nad miastem, kłaniali się z daleka kolorowymi melonikami znajomym damom, oparci plecami o wiatr, z rozwianymi polami, i odwracali spojrzenia, pełni zaparcia i delikatności, ażeby nie narażać swych bogdanek na obmowę. Damy traciły na chwilę grunt pod nogami, wykrzykiwały przestraszone, obłopotane sukniami, i odzyskując z powrotem równowagę, odpowiadały z uśmiechem na ukłon. Po południu, bywało, wiatr się uciszał, Adela czyściła na ganku wielkie miedziane rondle chrzęszczące metalicznie pod jej dotknięciem. Niebo stawało nad gontowymi dachami nieruchomo, zatchnione, rozgałęzione niebieskimi drogami. Subiekci przysłani ze sklepu z jakimś zleceniem przystawali długo kolo niej u progu kuchni, wsparci o balustradę ganku, upici całodziennym wiatrem, z zamętem w głowie od ogłuszającego ćwierkania wróbli. Z oddali powiew przynosił zagubiony refren katarynki. Nie słychać było cichych słów, które formowali półgłosem, niby od niechcenia – z niewinną miną – w istocie obliczonych na gorszenie Adeli. Ugodzona do żywego, reagowała gwałtownie, lżyła ich w uniesieniu, cała zaperzona, a twarz jej szara i zmętniała od wiosennych marzeń stawała w pąsach gniewu i rozbawienia. Spuszczali oczy z nikczemną dewocją, z niegodziwą satysfakcją, że udało im się wyprowadzić ją z równowagi. Szły dni i popołudnia, płynęły w zamęcie codzienne zdarzenia nad miastem widzianym z wysokości naszego ganku, nad labiryntem dachów i domów w mętnej poświacie tych szarych tygodni. Druciarze zbiegali je, obwołując swe usługi, czasem potężne kichnięcie Szlomy znaczyło w dali dowcipną puentą daleki i rozpierzchły tumult miasta; na jakimś odległym placu wariatka Tłuja, doprowadzona do rozpaczy dogadywaniem malców, zaczynała tańczyć swoją dziką sarabandę, podrzucając wysoko spódnice ku uciesze gawiedzi. Powiew wiatru przygładzał, wyrównywał te wybuchy, rozprowadzał w zgiełk monotonny i szary i rozwlekał jednostajnie nad morzem gontowych dachów w mlecznym i dymnym powietrzu popołudnia. Adela, oparta o balustradę ganku, nachylona nad tym dalekim wzburzonym szumem miasta, wyławiała zeń wszystkie głośniejsze akcenty, składała z uśmiechem te zagubione sylaby, usiłując je powiązać, wyczytać jakiś sens z tej wielkiej i szarej, wzbierającej i opadającej monotonii dnia. Epoka stała pod znakiem mechaniki i elektryczności, i cały rój wynalazków wysypał się na świat spod skrzydeł geniuszu ludzkiego. W mieszczańskich domach pojawiły się garnitury na cygara zaopatrzone w elektryczną zapalniczkę. Przekręcano kontakt i rój iskier elektrycznych zapalał knot umaczany w benzynie. Budziło to niesłychane nadzieje. Szkatułka muzyczna w kształcie pagody chińskiej, nakręcona kluczem, zaczynała natychmiast grać miniaturowe rondo, obracając się jak karuzela. Dzwonki trelowały na zakrętach, skrzydełka drzwiczek otwierały się na przestrzał, ukazując kręcący się rdzeń katarynkowy, tabakierkowy triolet. We wszystkich domach zakładano dzwonki elektryczne. Życie domowe stanęło pod znakiem galwanizmu. Cewka drutu izolowanego stała się symbolem czasu. W salonach demonstrowali młodzi eleganci zjawisko Galvaniego i odbierali promienne spojrzenia dam. Konduktor elektryczny otwierał drogę do serc kobiecych. Nad udanym eksperymentem bohaterowie dnia posyłali od ust pocałunki wśród aplauzu salonów. Niedługo trzeba było czekać, a miasto zaroiło się od welocypedów różnej wielkości i kształtu. Filozoficzny pogląd na świat obowiązywał. Kto przyznawał się do idei postępu, wyciągał konsekwencje i dosiadał welocypedu. Pierwsi byli naturalnie koncypienci adwokaccy, ta awangarda nowych idei, z podkręconymi wąsikami i w kolorowych melonikach, nadzieja i kwiat naszej młodzieży. Rozpierając hałaśliwą gawiedź, wjeżdżali w tłum na ogromnych bicyklach, trycyklach, grając drucianymi szprychami. Ręce wsparłszy na szerokiej kierownicy, manewrowali z wysokiego kozła ogromną obręczą koła, wkrawującego się w rozbawiony motłoch linią falistą i krętą. Niektórych z nich ogarniał szał apostolski. Podnosząc się jak w strzemionach na swych grających pedałach, przemawiali z wysokości do ludu, przepowiadając nową, szczęśliwą erę ludzkości – zbawienie przez bicykl... I jechali dalej wśród oklasków publiczności, kłaniając się na wszystkie strony. A jednak było coś żałośnie kompromitującego w tych wspaniałych i tryumfalnych rozjazdach, był jakiś zgrzyt bolesny i przykry, którym przekrzywiały się na szczycie tryumfu i staczały w swą własną parodię. Musieli to czuć sami, gdy uwieszeni, jak pająki, wśród filigranowej aparatury, rozkraczeni na pedałach jak wielkie skaczące żaby, wykonywali swe kaczkujące ruchy wśród toczących się szeroko obręczy. Krok tylko dzielił ich od śmieszności i przekraczali go z rozpaczą, pochylając się na kierownicę i zdwajając szybkość jazdy – rozgimnastykowany kłąb gwałtownych łamańców, który się przekoziołkowywał. Cóż dziwnego? Człowiek wkraczał tu mocą niedozwolonego dowcipu w dziedzinę niesłychanych ułatwień, zdobywanych zbyt tanio, niżej kosztów, niemal za darmo, i ta dysproporcja między wkładem a efektem, to oczywiste oszukiwanie natury, to nadmierne opłacanie genialnego tricku – wyrównywało się autoparodią. Jechali wśród żywiołowych wybuchów śmiechu, opłakani zwycięzcy, męczennicy swej genialności – tak wielka była siła komiczna tych cudów techniki. Gdy brat mój po raz pierwszy przyniósł ze szkoły elektromagnes, gdy z dreszczem wewnętrznym doświadczaliśmy wszyscy dotknięciem tajemnie wibrującego życia, zamkniętego w obwodzie elektrycznym, ojciec uśmiechał się z wyższością. W głowie jego dojrzewała myśl dalekosiężna, zestrzelał się i zamykał łańcuch dawno powziętych podejrzeń. Dlaczego ojciec uśmiechał się do siebie, dlaczego oczy jego przekręcały się, łzawiąc, w tył orbit w śmiesznie przedrzeźnianej dewocji? Któż potrafi odpowiedzieć? Czy przeczuwał gruby trick, ordynarną intrygę, przejrzystą machinację poza zdumiewającymi objawieniami tajemnej siły? Od tej chwili datuje się zwrot ojca do doświadczeń laboratoryjnych. Laboratorium ojca było proste: kilka kawałków drutu zwiniętego w cewki, parę słoi z kwasem, cynk, ołów i węgiel – oto był cały warsztat tego przedziwnego ezoteryka. – Materia – mówił spuszczając wstydliwe oczy nad swym stłumionym prychaniem – materia, moi panowie... – Nie domawiał zdania, pozwalał się domyślać, że był na tropie grubego kawału, że byliśmy wszyscy, jakeśmy tu siedzieli, gruntownie nabici w butelkę. Ze spuszczonymi oczami ojciec natrząsał się cicho z tego odwiecznego fetysza. – Panta rei! – wołał i zaznaczał ruchem rąk wieczne krążenie substancji. Od dawna pragnął zmobilizować krążące w niej utajone siły, upłynnić jej sztywność, torować jej drogi do wszechprzenikania, do transfuzji, do wszechcyrkulacji, jedynie właściwej jej naturze. – Principium individuationis furda – mówił i wyrażał tym swą bezgraniczną pogardę dla tej naczelnej ludzkiej zasady. Rzucał to mimochodem, biegnąc wzdłuż drutu, przymykał oczy i macał delikatnym dotknięciem różne miejsca obwodu, wyczuwając nikłą różnicę potencjałów. Robił nacięcia w drucie, nachylał się, nasłuchując, i już byl o dziesięć kroków dalej, ażeby powtórzyć tę czynność w innym punkcie obwodu. Zdawał się mieć dziesięć rąk i dwadzieścia zmysłów. Jego rozstrzelona uwaga pracowała w stu miejscach równocześnie. Żaden punkt przestrzeni nie był wolny od jego podejrzeń. Nachylał się, nakłuwając drut w jakimś punkcie obwodu, i nagłym rzutem za siebie strzelał jak kot w upatrzone miejsce i pudłował zawstydzony. – Przepraszam – mawiał zwracając się nagle do zdumionego widza przypatrującego się jego manipulacjom – przepraszam, chodzi mi właśnie o ten kawałek przestrzeni, który pan zajmuje swą osobą, czy nie zechciałbyś się pan na chwilę usunąć? – I wykonywał pośpiesznie swoje migawkowe pomiary, zwrotny i zręczny jak kanarek, podrygujący sprawnie na drgawkach swych celowych nerwów. Metale zanurzone w rozczynach kwasów, słone i śniedziejące w tej bolesnej kąpieli, zaczynały w ciemności przewodzić. Obudzone z drętwej martwoty nuciły monotonnie, śpiewały metalicznie, świeciły śródcząsteczkowo w nieustannym zmierzchu tych dni żałobnych i późnych. Niewidzialne ładunki wzbierały w biegunach i przekraczały je, uchodząc w wirującą ciemność. Ledwo wyczuwalne świerzbienie, ślepe mrowiące prądy zbiegały przestrzeń spolaryzowaną w koncentryczne linie sił, w krążenia i spirale pola magnetycznego. To tu, to tam sygnalizowały ze snu aparaty, odpowiadały sobie z opóźnieniem, poniewczasie, beznadziejnymi monosylabami, kreska, kropka, w przerwach głuchego letargu. Ojciec stał pośród tych wędrujących prądów z bolesnym uśmiechem, wstrząśnięty tą jąkającą się artykulacją, tą niedolą razna zawsze zamkniętą i bezwyjściową, sygnalizującą monotonnie kalekimi półsylabami z nie wyzwolonych głębi. W rezultacie tych badań ojciec doszedł do wyników zdumiewających. Wykazał na przykład, że dzwonek elektryczny, oparty na zasadzie tzw. młotka Neefa, jest zwykłą mistyfikacją. Nie człowiek włamywał się tu w laboratorium natury, ale natura wciągała go w swoje machinacje, osiągając poprzez jego eksperymenty swoje własne cele, zmierzające nie wiadomo dokąd. Mój ojciec dotykał przy obiedzie paznokcia swego wielkiego palca trzonkiem łyżki zanurzonej w zupę, i oto w lampie zaczynało terkotać dzwonkiem Neefa. Cała aparatura była zbędnym pretekstem, nie należała do rzeczy, dzwonek Neefa był miejscem zbiegu pewnych impulsów substancji, szukających swej drogi poprzez spryt człowieka. Natura chciała i sprawiała, człowiek był oscylującą strzałką, czółenkiem tkackiego warsztatu, strzelającym to tu, to tam wedle jej woli. Był on sam tylko składnikiem, częścią młotka Neefa. Ktoś rzucił słowo „mesmeryzm", i ojciec podchwycił je skwapliwie. Krąg jego teorii zamknął się, znalazł swoje ostatnie ogniwo. Człowiek według tej teorii był tylko stacją przejściową, chwilowym węzłem mesmerycznych prądów, plączących się tam i sam w łonie wiecznej materii. Wszystkie wynalazki, którymi tryumfował, były pułapkami, w które go natura zwabiała, były potrzaskami niewiadomego. Eksperymenty ojca zaczęły nabierać charakteru magii i prestidigitatorstwa, posmaku parodystycznej żonglerki. Nie będę mówił o rozlicznych eksperymentach z gołębiami, które w trakcie manipulowania pałeczką rozmanipulowywał na dwa, na trzy, na dziesięć, ażeby je potem stopniowo, z wysiłkiem wmanipulować z powrotem w pałeczkę. Uchylał kapelusza, i oto wylatywały kolejno z trzepotem, wracały do rzeczywistości w pełnej liczbie, zapełniając stół falującą, ruchliwą, gruchającą gromadką. Czasem przerywał sobie w nieoczekiwanym punkcie eksperymentu, stawał niezdecydowany z przymkniętymi oczami i po chwili biegł drobnym kroczkiem do sieni, gdzie wsadzał głowę w lufcik komina. Było tam ciemno, głucho od sadzy i błogo jak w samym sednie nicości, ciepłe prądy wędrowały w dół i w górę. Ojciec przymykał oczy i stał tak czas jakiś w tej ciepłej, czarnej nicości. Czuliśmy wszyscy, że ten incydent nie należał do rzeczy, wychodził niejako poza kulisy sprawy, przymykaliśmy wewnętrznie oczy na ten fakt pozamarginesowy, należący do zgoła innego porządku rzeczy. Mój ojciec miał w swym repertuarze sztuki istotnie deprymujące, przejmujące prawdziwą melancholią. W jadalni naszej krzesła miały wysokie pięknie rzeźbione oparcia. Były to jakieś girlandy liści i kwiatów w guście realistycznym, ale wystarczało prztyknięcie ojca, a rzeźba ta nabierała nagle niezwykle dowcipnej fizjonomii, nieokreślonej puenty, zaczynała migotać i mrugać porozumiewawczo, i było to nad wyraz zawstydzające, niemal nie do zniesienia, aż póki mruganie nie zaczynało nabierać całkiem określonego kierunku, nieodpartości niezwalczonej, i ten i ów z obecnych zaczynał wykrzykiwać: – Ciocia Wandzia, jak mi Bóg miły, ciocia Wandzia! – damy zaczynały piszczeć, bo to była ciocia Wandzia jak żywa, nie, ona sama już była z wizytą, już siedziała i prowadziła swój nieskończony dyskurs, nie dopuszczając nikogo do głosu. Cuda ojca unicestwiały się same, bo nie było to żadne widmo, była to rzeczywista ciocia Wandzia w całej swej zwyczajności i pospolitości, która nie pozwalała nawet na myśl o jakimś cudzie. Zanim przystąpimy do dalszych wypadków tej pamiętnej zimy, wypada jeszcze napomknąć krótko o pewnym incydencie, który w naszej kronice rodzinnej bywa zawsze wstydliwie tuszowany. Co się stało z wujem Edwardem? Przyjechał wówczas do nas z wizytą, nic nie przeczuwając, tryskając zdrowiem i przedsiębiorczością, żonę i córeczkę zostawił na prowincji czekające z tęsknotą jego powrotu – przyjechał w najlepszym humorze, ażeby się trochę zabawić, rozerwać z dala od rodziny. I co się stało? Eksperymenty ojca zrobiły na nim piorunujące wrażenie. Po pierwszych zaraz jego sztukach wstał, zdjął palto i oddal się całkowicie do rozporządzenia ojca. Bez zastrzeżeń! Słowo to wypowiedział z uporczywym spojrzeniem i silnym uściskiem dłoni. Mój ojciec zrozumiał. Upewnił się, czy wuj nie miał tradycyjnych uprzedzeń co do „principium indwiduationis". Okazało się, że nie, żadnych, zgoła żadnych. Wuj był liberalny i bez przesądów. Jedyną jego namiętnością było służyć nauce. Początkowo ojciec pozostawiał mu jeszcze nieco swobody. Czynił przygotowania do zasadniczego eksperymentu. Wuj Edward korzystał ze swej swobody, rozglądając się po mieście. Kupił sobie welocyped okazałej wielkości i objeżdżał na jego ogromnym kole rynek dookoła, zaglądając z wysokości swego kozła do okien pierwszego piętra. Przejeżdżając koło naszego domu, uchylał z elegancją kapelusza przed damami stojącymi w oknie. Miał wąsy zakręcone spiralnie i małą spiczastą bródkę. Wkrótce jednak przekonał się, że welocyped nie jest zdolny wprowadzić go w głębsze tajniki mechaniki, że ten genialny aparat nie był w stanie trwale dostarczać dreszczów metafizycznych. I wtedy to zaczęły się eksperymenty, przy których brak uprzedzeń wuja co do „principium indwiduationis" okazał się tak niezbędny. Wuj Edward nie miał żadnych zastrzeżeń, aby dla dobra nauki dać się fizycznie zredukować do nagiej zasady młotka Neefa. Zgodził się bez żalu na stopniową redukcję wszystkich swych właściwości w celu obnażenia najgłębszej swej istoty, identycznej, jak to czuł od dawna, z wymienioną zasadą. Zamknąwszy się w swym gabinecie, ojciec rozpoczął stopniowy rozbiór zawiłej istoty wuja Edwarda, męczącą psychoanalizę rozłożoną na szereg dni i nocy. Stół gabinetu zapełniać się zaczął rozłożonymi kompleksami jego jaźni. Początkowo wuj uczestniczył jeszcze w naszych posiłkach, mocno zredukowany, próbował brać udział w naszych rozmowach, przejechał się raz jeszcze na welocypedzie. Potem poniechał tego, widząc się coraz bardziej zdekompletowanym. Pojawił się u niego pewien rodzaj wstydu, charakterystyczny dla tego stadium, w którym się znajdował. Unikał ludzi. Równocześnie ojciec zbliżał się coraz bardziej do celu swych zabiegów. Zredukował go do niezbędnego minimum, usunął jedno po drugim wszystko nieistotne. Umieścił go wysoko w niszy ściennej klatki schodowej, organizując jego elementy na zasadzie ogniwa Leclanche'a. Mur w tym miejscu był spleśniały, grzyb rozpościerał tam swą białawą plecionkę. Ojciec korzystał bez skrupułów z całego kapitału entuzjazmu wujowskiego, rozciągał jego wątek wzdłuż całej długości sieni i lewego skrzydła domu. Posuwając się na drabinie wzdłuż ściany ciemnego korytarza, wbijał małe ćwieczki w ścianę wzdłuż całego toru jego obecnego żywota. Te dymne żółtawe popołudnia były prawie zupełnie ciemne. Ojciec posługiwał się zapaloną świeczką, którą oświecał z bliska zmurszałą ścianę, piędź za piędzią. Krążą wersje, że w ostatniej chwili wuj Edward, dotychczas tak po bohatersku opanowany, okazał jednak pewne zniecierpliwienie. Mówią nawet, że przyszło do gwałtownego, acz spóźnionego wybuchu, który o mało co nie zniweczył prawie skończonego dzieła. Ale instalacja była już gotowa, i wuj Edward, jak był przez całe życie wzorowym mężem, ojcem i człowiekiem interesów, tak i w tej ostatniej swej roli poddał się w końcu wyższej konieczności. Wuj funkcjonował znakomicie. Nie było wypadku żeby odmówił posłuszeństwa. Wyszedłszy z zawikłanej swej komplikacji, w której tylekroć się dawniej gubił i gmatwał, znalazł wreszcie czystość zasady jednolitej i prostolinijnej, której odtąd mial niezmiennie podlegać. Kosztem swej z trudem administrowanej wielorakości uzyskał teraz prostą, nie problematyczną nieśmiertelność. Czy był szczęśliwy? Próżno o to pytać. Pytanie to ma sens jeśli chodzi o istoty, w których zawarte jest bogactwo alternatyw i możliwości, dzięki czemu rzeczywistość aktualna może się przeciwstawić połowicznie realnym możliwościom i w nich zwierciedlić. Ale wuj Edward nie miał alternatyw, przeciwstawienie: szczęśliwy – nieszczęśliwy nie istniało dla niego, ponieważ był aż do ostatecznych granic z sobą identyczny. Nie można się było powstrzymać od pewnego uznania, widząc go tak punktualnie, tak ściśle funkcjonującego. Nawet żona jego, ciotka Teresa, gdy przybyła po pewnym czasie w ślad za mężem, nie mogła się pohamować aby co chwilę nie przyciskać guzika, ażeby usłyszeć ten głos donośny i wrzaskliwy, w którym odpoznawała dawny timbre jego głosu, gdy był zirytowany. Co do córeczki Edzi, można było powiedzieć, że zachwyciła ją kariera ojca. Później co prawda wzięła na mnie pewien rodzaj odwetu mszcząc się za czyn mego ojca, ale to już należy do innej historii. 2 Mijały dni, popołudnia stawały się dłuższe. Nie było co z nimi zrobić. Nadmiar czasu jeszcze surowego, jeszcze czczego i bez zastosowania, przedłużał wieczory pustymi zmierzchami. Adela po wczesnym umyciu naczynia i po sprzątnięciu kuchni stała bezradna na ganku, patrząc bezmyślnie na kraśniejącą blado dal wieczorną. Jej piękne oczy, tak wymowne kiedy indziej, stawały w słup z tępego zamyślenia – wypukłe, wielkie i błyszczące. Cera jej, przy końcu zimy zmętniała i szara od swądów kuchennych, odmładzała się teraz pod wpływem wiosennej grawitacji miesiąca, przybierającego od kwadry do kwadry, nabierała refleksów mlecznych, odcieni opałowych, połysków emalii. Tryumfowała teraz nad subiektami, którzy tracili kontenans pod jej ciemnymi spojrzeniami, wypadali z roli zblazowanych bywalców knajp i lupanarów i wstrząśnięci jej nową urodą, szukali innej platformy zbliżenia, gotowi do koncesji na rzecz nowego układu stosunków, do uznania faktów pozytywnych. Eksperymenty ojca nie sprowadziły wbrew wszystkim oczekiwaniom przewrotu w życiu powszechnym. Zaszczepienie mesmeryzmu na ciele nowoczesnej fizyki nie okazało się płodne. Nie żeby w odkryciach ojca nie tkwiło ziarno słuszności. Ale prawda nie decyduje o powodzeniu idei. Nasz głód metafizyczny jest ograniczony i prędko ulega nasyceniu. Ojciec stał właśnie u progu nowych rewelacyjnych odkryć, gdy w nas wszystkich, w szeregi jego zwolenników i adeptów zaczęła się wkradać niechęć i rozprzężenie. Coraz częstsze były oznaki zniecierpliwienia, dochodzące do otwartych protestów. Nasza natura buntowała się przeciw rozluźnieniu praw fundamentalnych, mieliśmy dość cudów, pragnęliśmy wrócić do starej, jakże zaufanej i solidnej prozy odwiecznych porządków. I ojciec to zrozumiał. Zrozumiał, że posunął się za daleko i zahamował lot swych idei. Grono eleganckich adeptek i adeptów z podkręconymi wąsami topniało z dnia na dzień. Ojciec, pragnąc wycofać się z honorem, zamierzał właśnie wygłosić ostatnią, zamykającą prelekcję, gdy nagle nowe zdarzenie skierowało uwagę wszystkich w zgoła nieoczekiwanym kierunku. Pewnego dnia brat mój, wróciwszy ze szkoły, przyniósł nieprawdopodobną a jednak prawdziwą wiadomość o bliskim końcu świata. Kazaliśmy sobie powtórzyć, sądząc żeśmy się przesłyszeli. Ale nie. Tak właśnie brzmiała ta niewiarogodna, ta ze wszech miar niepojęta wiadomość. Tak jest, tak jak stał, niegotowy i nie wykończony, w przypadkowym punkcie czasu i przestrzeni, bez zamknięcia rachunków, nie dobiegłszy do żadnej mety, w połowie zdania niejako, bez kropki i wykrzyknika, bez sądu i gniewu bożego – niejako w najlepszej komitywie, lojalnie, podług obopólnej umowy i uznanych obustronnie zasad – świat miał wziąć w łeb, po prostu i nieodwołalnie. Nie, nie był to eschatologiczny, od dawna przez proroków przepowiedziany, tragiczny finał i akt ostatni komedii boskiej. Nie, był to raczej bicyklowo-cyrkowy, hopla-prestidigitatorski, wspaniale hokus-pokusowy i pouczająco eksperymentalny koniec świata – wśród aplauzu wszystkich duchów postępu. Nie było niemal nikogo, komu by natychmiast nie trafił do przekonania. Przerażonych i protestujących zakrzyczano natychmiast. Dlaczegóż nie rozumieli, że była to po prostu niesłychana szansa, koniec świata najbardziej postępowy, wolnomyślicielski, na wysokości czasu stojący, po prostu zaszczytny i przynoszący zaszczyt Mądrości najwyższej? Przekonywano się z zapałem, rysowano ad oculos na wydartych kartkach z notesu, demonstrowano niezbicie, pobito na głowę oponentów i sceptyków. W pismach ilustrowanych pojawiły się całostronicowe ryciny, antycypowane obrazy katastrofy w efektownych inscenizacjach. Widziano tam ludne miasta w nocnej panice pod niebem świetniejącym w sygnałach świetlnych i fenomenach. Widziano już zadziwiające oddziaływanie dalekiego bolidy, którego paraboliczny wierzchołek wciąż wymierzony w glob ziemski trwał na niebie w nieruchomym locie, zbliżając się z szybkością tylu i tylu mil na sekundę. Jak w farsie cyrkowej wzlatywały kapelusze i meloniki, włosy stawały dęba, parasole otwierały się same, a łysiny obnażały się pod ulatującymi perukami – pod niebem czarnym i ogromnym, migocącym jednoczesnym alarmem wszystkich gwiazd. Coś odświętnego wlało się w nasze życie, jakiś entuzjazm i żarliwość, jakaś ważność i solenność weszła w nasze ruchy, rozszerzyła nasze piersi kosmicznym westchnieniem. Glob ziemski wrzał nocami od uroczystej wrzawy, od solidarnej ekstazy tysięcy. Noce nastały czarne i ogromne. Mgławice gwiazd zagęszczały się dookoła ziemi niezliczonymi rojami. W czarnych przestrzeniach planetarnych stały te roje rozmaicie rozmieszczone, osypując się pyłem meteorów od przepaści do przepaści. Zagubieni w nieskończonych przestrzeniach, straciliśmy niemal glob ziemski pod nogami, zdezorientowani, zmyliwszy kierunki, wisieliśmy jak antypodzi głową w dół nad odwróconym zenitem i wędrowaliśmy po rojowiskach gwiezdnych, wodząc poślinionym palcem przez cale lata świetlne od gwiazdy do gwiazdy. Tak wędrowaliśmy przez niebo wyciągniętą bezładną tyralierą, rozbiegli we wszystkich kierunkach po nieskończonych szczeblach nocy – emigranci opuszczonego globu, plądrujący niezmierne mrowie gwiazd. Otworzyły się ostatnie bariery i bicykliści wjechali w czarną przestrzeń gwiezdną, stanąwszy dęba na swych welocypedach, trwali w nieruchomym Jocie w planetarnej próżni, otwierającej się coraz nowymi gwiazdozbiorami. Lecąc tak ślepym torem, wytyczali drogi i szlaki bezsennej kosmografii, w istocie zaś trwali w planetarnym letargu, czarni jak sadza, jak gdyby wsadzili głowę w lufcik od pieca, ostateczną metę i cel wszystkich tych ślepych lotów. Po dniu krótkim, bezładnym, na poły przespanym, otwierała się noc jak ogromna rojna ojczyzna. Tłumy wylęgały na ulicę, wysypywały się na place, głowa na głowie, jak gdyby odbito beczki kawioru toczącego się strugami lśniącego śrutu, płynącego rzekami pod nocą czarną jak smoła i zgiełkliwą od gwiazd. Schody załamywały się pod ciężarem tysięcy, we wszystkich oknach ukazywały się zrozpaczone figurki, ludzie-zapałki na ruchomych drewienkach przekraczały parapet w lunatycznym ferworze, tworzyły żywe łańcuchy jak mrówki, ruchome spiętrzenia i kolumny – jeden na ramionach drugiego – spływające z okien na platformy placów, jasne od blasku beczek smolnych. Proszę mi wybaczyć, jeśli opisując te sceny pełne ogromnego spiętrzenia i tumultu wpadam w przesadę, wzorując się mimo woli na pewnych starych sztychach w wielkiej księdze klęsk i katastrof rodzaju ludzkiego. Wszak zmierzają one do jednego praobrazu, i ta megalomaniczna przesada, ogromny patos tych scen wskazuje, że wybiliśmy tu dno odwiecznej beczki wspomnień, jakiejś prabeczki mitu, i włamaliśmy się w przedludzką noc pełną bełkocącego żywiołu, bulgocącej anamnezy, i nie możemy już wstrzymać wezbranego zalewu. Ach, te rybne i rojne noce, zarybione gwiazdami i lśniące od łusek, ach, te ławice pyszczków łykających niestrudzenie drobnymi haustami, głodnymi łykami wszystkie wezbrane, nie wypite strugi tych czarnych i ulewnych nocy! Do jakich fatalnych więcierzy, do jakich żałosnych niewodów ciągnęły te ciemne pokolenia tysiąckroć rozmnożone? O, niebiosa tych dni, całe w sygnałach świetlnych i meteorach, pokreślone przez kalkulacje astronomów, tysiąckrotnie przekalkowane, pocyfrowane, poznaczone wodnymi znakami algebry. Z twarzami błękitnymi od glorii tych nocy, wędrowaliśmy po niebiosach pulsujących od wybuchów dalekich słońc, w syderycznych olśnieniach – rojowiska ludzkie płynące szerokim szlakiem po mieliznach drogi mlecznej rozlanej na całe niebo, struga ludzka, nad którą górowali cykliści na swych pajęczych aparatach. O, gwiezdna areno nocy, porysowana aż po najdalsze krańce przez ewolucje, spirale, arkany i pętle tych jazd elastycznych, o cykloidy i epicykloidy egzekwowane w natchnieniu po przekątniach nieba, gubiące druciane szprychy, tracące obojętnie lśniące obręcze, dobiegające już nagie, już tylko na czystej idei bicyklicznej do mety świetlanej! Z tych dni wszak datuje się nowa konstelacja, trzynasty gwiazdozbiór przyjęty na zawsze w poczet Zodiaku, świetniejący odtąd na niebie naszych nocy: „Cyklista". Mieszkania w te noce na przestrzał otwarte stały puste w świetle lamp filujących gwałtownie. Firanki okien, wyrzucone daleko w noc, falowały, i tak stały te amfilady we wszech-obejmującym, ustawicznym przeciągu, który je przeszywał na wskroś jednym, nieustającym, gwałtownym alarmem. To wuj Edward alarmował. Tak jest, nareszcie stracił cierpliwość, zerwał wszystkie więzy, podeptał imperatyw kategoryczny, wyłamał się z rygorów swej wysokiej moralności i alarmował. Zatykano go pośpiesznie przy pomocy długiego drążka, kuchennymi szmatami, usiłowano zatamować gwałtowny wybuch. Ale nawet tak zakneblowany, gwałtował dziko, terkotał bezprzytomnie, terkotał bez opamiętania, było mu już wszystko jedno, i życie uchodziło zeń tym terkotem, skrwawią! się na oczach wszystkich bez ratunku w fatalnym zacietrzewieniu. Czasem wpadał ktoś na chwilę do pustych pokoi przeszytych tym gwałtownym alarmem, wśród lamp płonących wysokim płomieniem, podbiegał na palcach parę kroków od progu i zatrzymywał się z wahaniem, jakby czegoś szukając. Zwierciadła brały go bez słowa w swą głąb przejrzystą, rozdzielały milczkiem między siebie. Wuj Edward gwałtował wniebogłosy przez wszystkie te jasne i puste pokoje i samotny dezerter gwiazd, pełen złego sumienia, jakby przyszedł popełnić czyn zdrożny, wycofywał się ukradkiem z mieszkania, ogłuszony alarmem, i zmierzał do drzwi, odprowadzany przez czujne zwierciadła, które go przepuszczały przez lśniący swój szpaler, podczas gdy w głąb ich rozbiegał się na palcach w różnych kierunkach rój spłoszonych sobowtórów z palcem przy ustach. Znowu otwierało się nad nami niebo ze swymi bezmiarami zasianymi pyłem gwiezdnym. Na tym niebie pojawiał się już o wczesnej godzinie noc w noc ów fatalny bolida ukośnie przechylony, uwisły u wierzchołka swej paraboli, nieruchomo wymierzony w ziemię, połykający bez skutku tyle i tyle tysięcy mil na sekundę. Wszystkie spojrzenia wymierzone były ku niemu, podczas gdy on, metalicznie świecący, obły w kształcie, nieco jaśniejszy w swym wypukłym jądrze, wykonywał z matematyczną dokładnością swe dzienne pensum. Jakże trudno było uwierzyć, że ten mały robaczek, świecący niewinnie wśród niezliczonych rojów gwiazd, to palec ognisty Baltazara wypisujący na tablicy nieba zgubę naszego globu. Ale każde dziecko umiało na pamięć ów wzór fatalny ujęty w fajkę wielokrotnej całki, z której po wstawieniu granic wynikała nasza nieuchronna zatrata. Cóż mogło nas jeszcze uratować? Podczas gdy gawiedź rozbiegła się w wielkiej nocy, gubiąc się wśród gwiezdnych blasków i fenomenów, ojciec pozostał cichaczem w domu. On jeden znał tajne wyjście z tej matni, tylne kulisy kosmologii, i uśmiechał się skrycie. Podczas gdy wuj Edward alarmował rozpaczliwie, zatkany szmatami, ojciec wsadził po cichu głowę do lufcika od pieca. Było tam głucho i czarno, że oko wykol. Wiało ciepłym powietrzem, sadzą, zaciszem i przystanią. Ojciec usadowił się wygodnie, przymknął z błogością oczy. W ten czarny skafander domu, wynurzony nad dachem w noc gwiaździstą, wpadał nikły promyk gwiazdy i załamany jakby w szkłach lunety, kiełkował światłem w ognisku, zaczyniał się zalążkiem w ciemnej retorcie komina. Ojciec ostrożnie kręcił śrubę mikrometru, i oto wysunął się powoli w pole widzenia lunety ten stwór fatalny, jasny jak księżyc, podany przez soczewkę na odległość dłoni, plastyczny i świecący wapienną rzeźbą w milczącej czerni pustki planetarnej. Był nieco skrofuliczny, poorany ospą – brat rodzony księżyca, zagubiony sobowtór wracający po tysiącletniej wędrówce do macierzystego globu. Mój ojciec przesuwał go z bliska przed wytrzeszczonym okiem jak krąg sera szwajcarskiego gęsto dziurkowany, blado-żółty, ostro oświetlony, pokryty białą jak trąd krostą. Z ręką na śrubie mikrometru, z okiem olśnionym jaskrawo przez światło okularu, wodził ojciec zimnym spojrzeniem po wapiennym globie, widział na jego powierzchni zawiły rysunek choroby toczącej go od wewnątrz, kręte kanaliki kornika-drukarza, ryjącego serowatą i robaczywą powierzchnię. Ojciec wzdrygnął się, dostrzegł swą pomyłkę, nie, nie był to ser szwajcarski, był to najwidoczniej mózg ludzki, anatomiczny preparat mózgu w całej jego zawiłej budowie. Ojciec widział wyraźnie granice płatów, zwoje szarej substancji. Natężywszy wzrok silniej, odczytał nawet nikłe litery napisów biegnące w różnych kierunkach na zawilej mapie półkuli. Mózg zdawał się być zachloroformowany, głęboko uśpiony i przez sen błogo uśmiechnięty. Dochodząc jądra tego uśmiechu, ujrzał ojciec poprzez zagmatwany rysunek powierzchni sedno zjawiska i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Czegóż nie odkrywa nam własny zaufany komin, czarny jak tabaka w rogu! Poprzez zwoje szarej substancji, poprzez drobną granulację nacieków, dostrzegł ojciec wyraźnie przeświecające kontury embriona w charakterystycznie przekoziołkowanej pozycji, z piąstkami przy twarzy śpiącego na opak swój sen błogi w jasnej wodzie amnionu. W tej pozycji zostawił go ojciec. Powstał z ulgą i zamknął klapę lufcika. Dotąd i nie dalej. Jak to, a cóż stało się z końcem świata, co z tym świetnym finałem po tak wspaniale rozwiniętej introdukcji. Spuszczenie oczu i uśmiech. Czy zakradł się błąd w obliczenia, maleńka pomyłka w dodawaniu, diablik drukarski przy przepisywaniu cyfr? Nic z tego wszystkiego. Obliczenie było ścisłe, żaden błąd nie zakradł się w kolumny cyfr. Więc cóż się stało? Proszę posłuchać. Bolida pędził dzielnie, rwał z kopyta jak rumak ambitny, ażeby dosięgnąć mety zawczasu. Moda sezonu biegła z nim razem. Przez czas jakiś leciał on u czoła epoki, której nadawał swój kształt i imię. Potem zrównały się te dwa dzielne bieguny i szły równolegle w wysilonym galopie, serca nasze biły solidarnie wraz z nimi. Potem jednak moda wysunęła się z wolna naprzód o długość nosa, wyprzedziła niestrudzonego bolidę. Ten milimetr zadecydował o losie komety. Była już przesądzona, raz na zawsze zdystansowana. Już serca nasze biegły z modą, zostawiały z wolna w tyle świetnego bolidę, patrzyliśmy obojętnie, jak bladł, malał i stał w końcu zrezygnowany na horyzoncie, bokiem przechylony, biorąc już na próżno ostatni zakręt na swym zakrzywionym torze, daleki i błękitny, na zawsze nieszkodliwy. Odpadł bezsilnie w konkursie, siła aktualności wyczerpała się, nikt nie troszczył się o zdystansowanego. Pozostawiony sobie, wiądł po cichu wśród powszechnej obojętności. Wracaliśmy ze spuszczoną głową do codziennych zajęć, bogatsi o jedno rozczarowanie. Zwijano pośpiesznie kosmiczne perspektywy, życie wracało na zwykłe tory. Spaliśmy w tych dniach nieustannie dniem i nocą, odsypialiśmy czas stracony. Leżeliśmy pokotem w ciemnych już mieszkaniach, zmorzeni snem, unoszeni na własnym oddechu ślepym torem bezgwiezdnych marzeń. Płynąc tak, falowaliśmy – piskliwe brzuchy, kobzy i dudy, przewalczając się śpiewnym chrapaniem przez wszystkie wertepy zamkniętych i bezgwiezdnych już nocy. Wuj Edward zamilkł na wieki. Jeszcze było w powietrzu echo jego alarmującej rozpaczy, ale on sam już nie żył, życie uszło zeń z tym terkoczącym paroksyzmem, obwód otworzył się, on sam zaś wstępował bez przeszkód na coraz wyższe stopnie nieśmiertelności. W ciemnym mieszkaniu ojciec sam jeden czuwał, snując się cicho w pokojach pełnych śpiewnego spania. Czasem otwierał lufcik komina i zaglądał z uśmiechem w ciemną czeluść, gdzie spal świetlanym snem na wieki uśmiechnięty Homunculus zamknięty w szklanej ampułce, opłynięty pełnią światła jak neonem, już przesądzony, przekreślony, odłożony do aktów – archiwalna pozycja w wielkiej registraturze nieba. Kategoria:Bruno Schulz Kategoria:Opowiadania